


Naked in my Bed

by Yesimawriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: The one where Harry is naked in Draco's bed, and Draco has no idea what is going on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754686
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt that I wrote some time ago. The short addition that I made to it later will go be up tomorrow!

Harry didn’t know how he ended up in Draco’s bed of all places. He was supposed to have apparated from his living room to his bedroom, but he’d apparated all the way to Draco’s house and directly into _his_ bedroom. He’d fallen straight onto Draco’s bed.

As Harry registered the sound of a shower turning off, his eyes widened. _Fuck!_ He quickly slipped into the duvet that had been laid out on his bed, and just in time too because in the next moment, Draco walked out of the bathroom. The steam from his hot shower surrounded him and he had a white towel wrapped around his waist. 

He froze as soon as he turned to his bed, and saw an unexpected, uninvited guest already settled in there. “Potter!” he exclaimed, and Harry groaned and buried his head into the pillow. All he’d wanted to do was apparate to his own bed and just sleep. He needed sleep after his assignment that day. **_“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_**

Draco asked him this with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. Harry could barely open his eyes to look at him. He simply let out a deep breath in response and his eyes started to slowly shutter close. Suddenly, he felt a soft but cold hand gently touch his forehead. 

“You’re burning up, Potter,” Draco informed him, before Harry felt the bed dipping and the hand moving to his neck. “You should probably be taken to St. Mungo’s,” Draco added and Harry let out a small snort.

“Just came from there,” he muttered, his eyelids drooping again. It seemed though, that Draco wasn’t going to let him rest.

“What did they tell you?” He asked.

Harry huffed out a grumpy breath. “Told me to get some _rest_.” He looked pointedly at Draco as he said the last word.

“Alright then, and did they give you any potions to help? Because I have a few that could-”

“Draco,” Harry managed to say, and with great difficulty, managed to reach out and put a hand lazily on Draco’s mouth. “Sleep, please,” he pleaded with the man.

Draco softly removed the hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “Okay,” he said, “okay.” 

And Harry let his eyes close as Draco got up. The image of Draco emerging out of the bathroom wearing just a towel burned into his eyes, and Harry had no problem believing that he would be having sweet dreams that night. Sweet dreams that involved a hot blond taking off his white towel and climbing into bed with Harry to have rough, hard sex with him.

As the bed dipped again, Harry opened his eyes and was disappointed to see a fully clothed Draco. If only his supposed dream could be a reality. “May I?” Draco asked, pointing at the duvet and Harry nodded his head, letting Draco pull them back enough so that he could climb into bed with him.

“I would’ve slept on the sofa outside,” Draco started to say, ‘but-”

Harry cut him off. “Don’t care,” he said, drowsily, “Just want you here with me.”

“Potter,” Draco said, and his voice was filled with worry. “Are you sure you’re alright and aware of what you’re saying right now?”

“I want to have hot sex with you,” Harry sleepily murmured, his head falling onto Draco’s shoulder as they were both facing each other. Harry didn’t know when his eyes had closed, and he couldn’t really care enough to remember either.

“Potter-” There was something different in Draco’s voice now, an edge, a hint of panic perhaps.

“Draco, please. Just sleep. Need m’rest,” Harry quietly whispered into Draco’s neck, lifting his head slightly to speak before letting it nuzzle in the spot between Draco’s neck and shoulder.

He felt Draco shudder, and then reply after a pause. “Then we shall rest, Potter. We’ll talk in the morning.” And as Draco wrapped his arms around him, saying something about how warm Potter was and how Draco wouldn’t need a heating charm around him now, Harry cuddled into Draco completely, enjoying being surrounded by Draco’s coolness and sleeping with a wise smile on his face.

“Goodnight, Potter,” Draco said a bit later, “I hope you feel better and well rested tomorrow morning.” And he must’ve thought Harry had fallen asleep, because he kissed the top of Harry’s head through his bundle of thick, messy hair.

Harry shivered and pushed further into the coolness of Draco’s body, letting out a satisfactory sigh. “Night, Draco.” And with his last bit of effort, he reached up and kissed Draco on his cheek, before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco couldn’t sleep. He could not fucking sleep. No matter how hard he tried, the words ‘I want to have hot sex with you’ along with the images of a naked Harry Potter, a naked cuddling Harry Potter, a naked cuddling Harry Potter kissing him on the cheek and saying ‘night’ to him, were too much for him to process. 

He made to sit up, but Harry had wrapped himself so tightly and completely around him, that Draco couldn’t even begin to think about moving. And Draco didn’t even want to get started on the fact that...Potter’s dick was poking him in places he didn’t want to think about, making him feel things he couldn’t afford to feel with Harry so close to him.

He swallowed heavily and struggled a little to remove his hand from Harry’s hold and touch the back of it lightly against his cheek. Potter was still quite hot, and Draco of course, meant this from a strictly medical stand point. No, Draco would not have the image of Potter sleeping naked in his bed stuck in his mind for the rest of his life, and no, he would not remember the cuddling and the fact that Potter had said he had wanted Draco there with him. 

He had also most certainly not pinched himself when he had walked out of the shower to make sure that this wasn’t just the start to one of his many, many dreams that included Potter. _‘I want to have hot sex with you’_. 

Draco groaned and realised that he had been stroking Harry’s cheek while lost in his own thoughts. As he momentarily stopped, Potter moaned, as if complaining like a little child, and leaned into his touch. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated breath, before he rubbed his thumb against Harry’s incredibly warm and reddened cheek and then instinctively bent toward him to kiss it.

“You’re an unbelievably idiotic, fool,” he said,and ignored the way his heart seemed to throb and throw itself at his rib cage, as if wanting to physically give itself over to Harry fucking Potter. 

He let his hand climb up so he could rake his fingers through Harry’s hair, resulting in Potter letting out a soft sigh, and let the hand that was still on the small of Harry’s back, slowly move up and down. He could feel Potter relaxing even more into him and was quite aware of the fact that Harry’s lips were in constant contact with his bare skin, that Potter’s bare skin was in contact with almost every inch of Draco. 

And Draco couldn’t help but wonder, couldn’t help but quietly ask a sleeping Harry Potter, in the wee hours of the night, **_“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_**


End file.
